


Since when did androids become therapists

by VileTheScum



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: First fanfic go easy on me my guys, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, NSFW, Suicide mentions, Supportive Connor, basically a therapy session, connor finds everything confusing, depressed hank, fluff gay robo, self harm mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileTheScum/pseuds/VileTheScum
Summary: After Connor wakes up from being crushed in a high speed car chase he's left at the station by Hank, where could he be ?





	Since when did androids become therapists

Connor felt his system boot up. This was the first time he's destroyed one of his bodies during a case.  
All he remembers is that he was destroyed in a car crash while trying to stop a group of deviants from driving away, but failing by killing the whole group along with himself.

He arrived at the station to an empty desk by his, Hank was, as usual, not here yet. Sitting down awkwardly at his own desk, he searched through his desktop to remind his new self what has happened in the case so far. 

After awhile he noticed Hank still wasn't here. It was already 3pm and that's the usual time he's here.  
Connor stood up and took the nearest cab to Hanks house to check if he was there, already calling the usual bars he would be drinking at to see if he was there. 

As the small cab rolled up to Hanks ' Cosy ' little house he walked up to the door and turned the knob, which was unlocked.  
Walking into the dimly lit house he saw Hank sat at the kitchen table. A small glass of whiskey next to him , a picture of a child to his left and a gun in the middle of his table. 

" Lieutenant ? " Connor stepped into the kitchen, hand resting on the empty chair in front of Hank. 

" you're dead. " Hank didn't look up, he kept his eyes pasted to the table, finger tapping on the wooden table. " I'm sorry you had to witness the destruction of my previous model, this won't happen again. " Connors eyes stayed pasted to the gun on the table, he could tell how tense the older man was at the moment, showing signs of aggression and planning self inflicted harm.

" Connor you died in a car crash, did you do that on purpose ? " Anderson took another harsh swallow of his drink, slamming the glass bottom onto the wood.  
" Is that some way of trying to fuck me up even more ? " He kept his voice low but aggressive, a slight twitch in his face.  
" I don't understand ? I would never plan to take my own life to hurt you Hank. " Connor felt a strange surge in his chest, like someone was tugging at parts of him he never knew he had.

Connor fiddled with his tie, his body uncomfortably cold. " Lieutenant if you are need of immediate medical attention I could call- " , " Listen asshole, I want you out of my house now " Hank stood up from his chair, taking large heavy steps towards the android.  
His systems built a wall in front of Hank with the words ' L E A V E. ' hovering in front of the older mans chest. Connor knew he couldn't leave, feeling himself force against his programming to taking a strong step back towards Hank, " No ! " Connor felt himself yell out suddenly.  
Hank flinched back from Connor, brows furrowed staring at the android for a few tense seconds that lasted way more than it should've.

" Did you just say no ? " Hank scoffed, " You're an android Connor and If I say piss off, piss off ! " Hank spat at him, shoving him out of the kitchen into the living room.  
" I don't want to leave " Connor said, a slight shake in his voice that sounded unfamiliar to him. " Hank you're obviously in a lot of pain, and I ,, " he paused, gasping out sharply, making a visibly confused expression to these weird new ' features ' he's experiencing.  
" And I know if I go I won't see you again " Connor choked out, taking pauses to try and control his breathing. He paused to look down at his hand, violently shaking as he held it out in front of his view.  
" Connor are you crying ? " He tilted his head at the android in front of him, " or is this some android way of trying to make me feel bad. "  
The android shook his head, face a slight tint of blue. " No no ! .. that's a fucked up idea " He rubbed his eye, detecting a foreign object in his lower tear duct. He looked down at his palm to see a wet patch, oddly warm on his skin. " I don't think I've even heard you sworn before, you alright ? got a virus or somethin' ? " Hank stepped forward to look closer at Connors expression, his eyes wet, cheeks a baby blue. " I don't know " he covered his face, whimpering into his palms.  
Hank felt a tug at his heart, was Connor seriously crying over him ? no one has shown this amount of worry or affection to him in awhile. Like a long while.  
He stood there for a moment to awkwardly watch Connor cry into his hands, looking back at Sumo asleep in the corner, who woke up just to watch the weird scenario, And Hank desperately trying to find someone else to deal with this.  
" Hey come on, " Hank said softly, rubbing Connors shoulder awkwardly, " Don't do this. "  
Connor took his hands away from his face, " I can't get the idea of you dead out of my head " he looked down at the floor, wiping his palms onto his jeans like a child.  
Hank pulled Connor into a hug, stroking the back of his head gently. He felt speechless. Moments before he was ready to leave this goddamn earth to quick but seeing this burst of emotion from his partner made him feel almost selfish.  
After seeing Connors mangled corpse through the window of the car, blue blood splattered over the floor and glass. He hates to think about it but he mimicked Cole.  
He never told his partner about Cole in full other than he died in a car crash while they were out but he felt sick that Connor almost mimicked the scene perfectly on the last case. Did he really do it on purpose ? If he did why ?  
" I'm sorry for acting like this, " Connor mumbled into Hanks shoulder, " this is confusing. " " It's alright kiddo , " He hushed back, holding him close for awhile.  
Connor eventually pulled away, running his hand across his face to clean off the fluid leaking out of him. " Why is crying so gross " He winced, looking at the small wet patch on Hanks hoodie. " It ain't the best you're right about that. "

Hank lead the still whimpering android to his sofa, sitting him down. He turned back to the kitchen to reach into a cupboard and pull out two coffee mugs. Connor watched him carefully while he walked around the kitchen, even just seeing the gun in the corner of his eye making his LED flash red.  
The older man wondered back to the couch, placing down the two coffee mugs in to the table, the warm drink comforting In Connors hand.  
" I know you don't need to drink or nothin' but this might help you calm down. "  
Connor smiled softly, taking a small mouthful of the drink that Hank had made him. It was bitter, clearly a cheap coffee brand that Hank had grown to oddly like.  
" If I hadn't turned up tonight would you be dead ? " Connor asked bluntly, looking close at Hank expression. " That was the plan, " Hank shifted with a sigh, taking a drink from his mug. "Just that whole incident with you being crushed sent me over the edge. "  
The android hung his head a bit, moving slightly closer to Hanks body. " What do you think I would've done " he lifted his head to look at Hank again, Hank noticeably trying to avoid eye contact.  
" I didn't think about anyone but Cole. " He shrugged running his hand through his hair, scratching the back of his neck.  
Connor sighed to himself. Seeking comfort he rested the side of his head onto Hanks shoulder, the older man taking a moment to look down at him to fully understand what the hell he was thinking. But in this moment of Connor changing he knew every feeling must feel so overwhelming for him, so the least he could Is help him though this shitstorm. He placed his hand onto Connors shoulder, pulling him closer to his body. " I don't want you to think I don't care about you. " Connor curled into Hanks embrace, head under his chin, listening to his heart beat.  
" You're too sweet of a kid, this new emotions are overwhelming huh " he smirked to himself, rubbing his partners shoulder, taking his eyes off him for a split second to watch the television, audio at medium volume. He never realised but the tv was always on, a silent house was maddening for him. 

It's been about an hour. They both sat there in an odd embrace on the couch for awhile.  
Connor felt his systems light up, the synthetic skin around his eyes felt oddly tough and tired. He lifted his head slightly to look up at Hank.  
" Ow, fuck - Connor, " Hank grumbled as Connors head bumped against his chin. " Oh, sorry lieutenant " he shifted out from under his chin, sitting next to him instead.  
Hank squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, "How long did I sleep for ? ", " We've been inactive for an hour. "  
" Inactive ? " He furrowed his brows at him. Connor sat with a blank stare, did he fall asleep to ? hes an android with no need to sleep but he felt overwhelmed to.  
" How human are you " He joked, laughing into his hand as he rubbed his face.  
" Describe human ? " Connor shrugged back, giving him a smile.

Hank crossed his arms, tapping his fore finger against his arm while the sat in thought. " Well, they're pretty hard to control, they can hide the worst of things under a character. " He moved his hand back to gently rub Connor's shoulder. " But you seem like the kinda human thats too good for this earth. "  
Connor smiled softly to himself, pressing back into Hank. He felt this strange wave of electricity through his skin when he touches Hank. He never looked into it but its always been there, he just registered it as what humans would feel when they trust someone. To him lieutenant was a close friend.  
Friend. That doesn't sit right with him. Why ?  
" Connor ? , " the older man spoke up, watching Connor sit there , thinking to himself. The android peered up from staring at the couch to look at Hank, a slightly confused expression on his face. " You ok kid ? your lil' ring thing is yellow " He lifted his finger to point at his LED.  
Connor reached up to touch the LED with the tip of his finger, he forgot androids that kept their LEDs could be easily read when their upset.  
" Sorry, I was just thinking, I upset myself. " Connor nodded, turning to face the tv with a defeated attitude. " Upset yourself ? what do you mean ? " He leaned forward slightly, keeping an eye on Connor's LED. " I don't know, the thought of us being friends caused me to feel sad, I think its sad ? " He tilted his head as he spoke, like he was diagnosing everything that came out of his mouth to better understand what was wrong with him.  
" You're sad we're friends ? " Anderson furrowed his brows, " You don't like me or somethin' ? "  
" No ! no,, " Connor reached back to grab onto the Lieutenants hand, his LED red. " That's the problem.. "  
Hank kept his eye contact fixed onto Connors, the androids face was hinted with small patches of blue showing through his cheeks.

" I like you too much lieutenant. "  
Connor peered up at Hank after taking a moment to prosess what he just said, seeing the older mans face visibly red and flustered. " The hell you tryin' to say " he rumbled, sounding almost angry at Connors response. " Well,, I ,, Uh - " He stuttered nervously, he couldn't pin point the right thing to say in this moment. Mid Connors flustered brain storm Hank pulled him close, Connors LED staying a bright panicked red.  
He forced his lips onto the android before he could finish what he was saying, making him let out a small surprised noise into their kiss.  
Hank slowly pulled away, leaving Connor sat there with blue cheeks and a red to yellow LED.  
" How was that ? " Anderson asked lowly, watching Connor closely. That might've not been a good idea. Connor sat frozen for awhile, like uncomfortable awhile.  
Anderson squeezed the androids knee, trying to get even a small reaction out of him. Connors body flinched, letting out a gasp.  
" Sorry,, that was a lot to process. " He eventually spoke up, his voice breaking mid words. " Well ? was it ok ? "  
Connor waited another second. " Could we do it again ? I want to check something. "  
Hank gave him a cocky smirk, leaning back in to close the space between them. " I'll take that as a yes. "  
He took the younger mans chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently opening his mouth, slipping his tongue past his lips.  
Connor felt himself let out a foreign noise in his throat. It reminded him of some of the sounds at the eden club.  
Connor held onto the back of Hanks head, running his fingers through his hair, the wavy hair soft in between his fingers.  
He felt his body ache in his abdomen. All controls of his body went hazy, suddenly feeling himself shift onto his knees to straddle the lieutenants lap, keeping his lips on his, gently biting onto his fuzzy bottom lip.  
" Fuckin' hell Connor " Hank snaked his hands down onto Connors waist, feeling his slim curves as he reached in under his stylish grey work jacket.

Connor presses his palms onto the older man's chest, feeling the steady rhythm, his body heat warming his skin. " I've always wanted a heartbeat, they're so calming. " He sighed, wrapping his arms around Hanks neck to steady himself better. Hank's face was completely red, his messy hair curled onto his forehead, blue eyes pasted onto the androids face.  
" They ain't that special kid, "

His hand traced down Hanks chest, taking an eyeful of the body he was lewdly straddling. " Oh ,, " He almost choked out, almost like he was just realising what he was doing. " Sorry lieutenant, I got carried away , " Connor shyly smiled, preparing to lift himself of Hank to give him space to breathe.  
But Connor froze momentarily, feeling a tight grip on his thigh, flinching at the grip.  
" You're fine like this sweetheart, " Anderson almost purred, pressing Connor down on his shoulder to sit down.  
He's never had this kind of contact or feeling before, the sound of Hanks voice made his legs shake, especially with the pet name he just called him, swallowing deeply and the feeling of his warm palm gripping onto him.  
" Am I attractive to you lieutenant ? " Connor shifted in his lap, hands rested back onto his chest, lifted his hips up slightly to look down onto Hank. The older man let a slow groan, almost coming out like a growl, " You tell me. " Hank pushed Connor back down by his shoulder, meeting Connors behind with his hips.  
Connor was confused at first but quickly realised what he was hinting at.  
Hank was rock hard under him, as soon as he deduced the pure size of him his face flushed blue. " Oh, " he gasped, " I thought you'd be, more average " Connor smile awkwardly to himself, eyes shying away from Hanks gaze.  
" Never underestimate me babe " he said, not even caring how cheesy he sounded, reaching forward again to kiss the android softly.

**Author's Note:**

> it gettin steamy bois
> 
> btw i wanna improve on my writing so feel free to leave criticism !!!


End file.
